A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication, and more specifically to a CID (Calling Identity Delivery, Caller Identity Information) method and apparatus for indicating a caller's intent. The method and apparatus of the present invention could be used in fixed-line phones, mobile phones and wireless phones or answering machines.
B. Description of Related Art
Published Chinese Patent Application No. CN03104516 (Inventor: Koji Okamura) describes a system that presents on a display device caller's information including the caller's name.
Published Chinese Patent Application No. CN01110480 (Inventor: Ruiguang Wu) describes a microprocessor that compares the caller's phone number with phone numbers stored in a memory device. When a phone number stored in the memory device matches the caller's phone number, an audio device outputs identification audio signals corresponding to the stored phone number.
The inventions described in these patent applications present to a user the caller's phone number, calling time, and name or identification audio signal when a caller's phone number matches a previously stored phone number. However, if a caller's phone number is not previously stored, the prior art only displays the caller's phone number and calling time.
If a family goes out of town for a few days, they may have dozens of incoming calls waiting for them on their return. Usually, each family member can only reply to calls from phone numbers with which they are familiar, and ignore unfamiliar phone numbers. This not only may cause failure or delay of receipt of important information, but also may cause misunderstanding. In addition, when it is inconvenient for a mobile phone user to answer a phone call immediately, e.g., when he/she is sleeping or in a meeting, the prior art system cannot inform the user that a call is urgent and he/she must answer it immediately.